This Everyday Love
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Slight romance. This is a SonAmy songfic to Rascal Flatts' 'This Everyday Love' song.


Hello it's me again.  
  
This is a Sonic songfic based on the song 'This Everyday Love' by Rascal Flatts.  
  
This song is the ONLY Rascal Flatts song I really like.  
  
'These Days' is my second fave song by them.  
  
Also if anyone gets the chance to hear this song off the album it's on or off the radio, I guarantee that if anyone here is Scotch-Irish or a little bit Irish you are going to love the fiddles in this song.  
  
That's part of the reason it's my most fave song by the trio.  
  
Oh, and this is a Sonic/Amy fic.  
  
And two more things:  
  
1. This is not the Sonic songfic I talked about a few times in my  
profile.  
  
1. Sonic and Amy live with each other but sleep in separate beds in the  
same room together. Amy is just living with Sonic cause she ran out of  
money to keep her apartment so she moved in with Sonic.  
  
Don't ask why Sonic agreed to let Amy stay with him, he just felt sorry for her is all I'll say ;)  
  
Ok I will not bore ya'll anymore so...enjoy this fic.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Ok guys say it.  
  
Sonic: Mary dose not own us, she is just borrowing us.  
  
Rascal Flatts: And she dose not own our song either.  
  
Me: You heard em peeps; I ain't own nothing except the story.  
  
'Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love'  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Station Square.  
  
Everyone was up and about eating breakfast and going to work.  
  
All the people and animals were up greeting the new morning.  
  
This was one of those rare days when Eggman was off somewhere taking a vacation, so Sonic and friends could do their own things without worries of having to stop one of Eggman's dumb plans.  
  
Knuckles was half awake in front of the Master Emerald with Rouge in the same state right next to him.  
  
She never knew guarding something so powerful was so hard to do.  
  
But Rouge, unlike Knuckles, was more awake.  
  
"Knuckles you go on and sleep, I'll stay awake and be on duty." Rouge said yawning slightly.  
  
"Okay," Knuckles murmured then was out like a light.  
  
Tails was at his workshop asleep with his head resting on his work desk.  
  
The two-tailed fox was up all night making plans for a new plane he was going to build.  
  
Sonic and Amy were living together in Sonic's apartment because Amy couldn't afford to keep her apartment anymore.  
  
They slept in the same room but on two separate beds.  
  
Amy's bed was next to the window in Sonic's room, while Sonic's bed was near the door encase of an "emergency".  
  
Sunlight filtered into the bedroom.  
  
Sonic fluttered his eyes open and looked over at Amy's bed.  
  
The pink hedgehog was still sleeping despite the amount of sunlight on her.  
  
'She looks almost like an angel.' Sonic thought to himself.  
  
It was true though; the glow the sun gave through the window and onto Amy made it look like a heavenly light surrounded her.  
  
'Each morning the sun shines through my  
  
window Lands on the face of a dream come true'  
  
The blue hedgehog quietly got out of his bed, tiptoed as quietly as he could downstairs, and walked silently into the kitchen.  
  
Sonic looked at the clock next to the door.  
  
8:15a.m plenty of time for him to finish his morning duties.  
  
He didn't have to get to work until 10:00a.m.  
  
So the blue blur shuffled over to the coffee maker to make some coffee.  
  
While the coffee was being made Sonic sat down his big, comfy chair and picked up today's newspaper.  
  
'I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
  
And catch up on the front page  
  
Morning news'  
  
After the coffee was made it was now 8:33a.m.  
  
Sonic was drinking his coffee and was to busy reading an interesting article in the newspaper to notice the other presence behind him.  
  
"Good morning!" Amy cheerfully said wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and hugging him from behind.  
  
Sonic didn't really jump since he expected this to happen.  
  
'Then she walks up behind me and throws her  
  
arms around my neck Just another normal thing I've come To expect'  
  
"Morning Amy," Sonic said back still reading the newspaper.  
  
Amy let go of Sonic and headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
'It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love Same ol', same ol' keeping it new (Same ol'/this everyday love)'  
  
Sonic finished reading the newspaper and walked over to the door.  
  
"Bye Amy, I'll be back soon." Sonic said then ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Sonic!" Amy shouted out the door so he could hear her.  
  
'Emotional, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar Oh, but I can't get enough Of this everyday love'  
  
Amy, then, went back to eating a bowl of Cheerios.  
  
Sonic's job was being a delivery person so he started his work.  
  
At 12:00p.m Sonic picked up his cell phone and called Amy.  
  
One ring...two rings...three rings..."Hello?" Amy finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Amy it's Sonic." The blue hedgehog was leaning against a brick wall with a bag full of packages next to him.  
  
"Sonic, hi! How is work going?" Amy cheerfully asked.  
  
Sonic looked down at the still full bag.  
  
"Oh it's going great, just a few more packages left to deliver." Sonic lied.  
  
"Ok! I'm going to make some chilli dogs for dinner tonight so hurry up before they get cold." Amy said giggling a little.  
  
'Every afternoon I make a phone call  
  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart'  
  
Sonic felt his stomach growl at the mention of his favourite food.  
  
"Ok I'll be there soon." Sonic said. "Bye." He finished.  
  
"Bye." Amy said then dial tone.  
  
Sonic closed his cell phone and picked the bag up.  
  
'Just a little longer and I can say "hello sweet chilli dogs"' Sonic thought to himself.  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
Sonic stretched and yawned, finally he delivered all the packages got paid and could finally go back home.  
  
It was well near 5:00p.m.  
  
'I drag myself through a few more hours  
  
Then head on home to try and beat The dark'  
  
5 seconds later Sonic was in front of his apartment door.  
  
He got out his room key and opened the door.  
  
In seconds Amy was hugging him again.  
  
"Sonic welcome back! I missed you so much!" the pink hedgehog was still her smiling, cheerful, peppy self.  
  
"I missed you too, Amy. Are those chilli dogs ready yet?" Sonic asked walking toward the couch.  
  
"Almost, I just have to finish making the chilli." Amy said then she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
'Her smile will be right there when I step  
  
through that door And it will be that way tomorrow, just like Everyday before'  
  
Sonic picked up the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
He flipped through a few channels then turned it off because there was nothing interesting on.  
  
"Sonic the chilli dogs are ready!" Amy shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Sonic was at the kitchen in seconds flat.  
  
He sat down at the table and Amy brought over a big plate of about a dozen chilli dogs.  
  
"I didn't know how many you wanted so I just made as many as I thought you could eat." Amy said placing the plate in front of Sonic.  
  
'Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
  
No, it's a run-of-the-mill, still I can't live  
  
Without it'  
  
In less then 3 seconds Sonic finished every single last chilli dog there was on the plate, chilli and all.  
  
"So how was it?" Amy asked.  
  
Sonic gave her a thumbs up which in his language meant "fantastic".  
  
Amy smiled then looked at the clock.  
  
"Come on Sonic it's nearly 9:30p.m you have to go to work tomorrow, time for bed."  
  
"Ok Amy." Sonic said then got up and ran upstairs, brushed his teeth, took off his shoes and gloves, got into his bed, and knocked out asleep.  
  
'It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love Same ol', same ol' keeping it new (Same ol'/this everyday love) Emotional, so familiar Nothing about it too peculiar Oh, but I can't get enough Of this everyday love'  
  
Amy did the same and got ready for her own well-deserved sleep.  
  
She flopped down onto her bed and knocked out asleep as well.  
  
The pink hedgehog couldn't wait to see what the morning sun would bring the next day.  
  
'Yeah, of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough'  
  
A/N: So how was that? Man, it feels like forever since I wrote a Sonic fic.  
  
Well I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
  
R&R please, thank you. 


End file.
